Rules of Warfare
Congratulations! You are about to face another human in the face of battle. Only until you taste the blood of your enemies will you know victory; doesn’t it taste sweet?' ' To start, we must introduce the basics of combat. You can hit stuff! I know this can be a lot to take in, but don’t worry! Soon you will be just as good as a moderately proficient casual player! To strike your opponent, you must simply pick a weapon, pick a person, and choose where you wish to strike them. You can even throw in a little pizzazz to spice up your attack! E.g. I saunter towards my enemy, Insert fellow here!, and aim for his chest. I charge my pike through his heart!' ' Wonderful! You did a thing! Now we must decide whether that thing actually happens. To do this, roll a 20 sided dice; if it is above a 9 (10-20) you succeed, but below a 9 (fail/miss) spells bad news for you, my friend. As long as you don’t roll a 1,2, or 3, you’re probably okay! What? You did roll a 1,2, and/or 3? My oh my, you have just hit yourself! A critical failure! We will get into what each of these numbers do to your damage later. Assuming you have succeeded in your roll (10-20) or you have rolled a critical failure (1-3), we can now move into the hitty stuff. Roll four, 8 sided die and add them together. The sum of these numbers is your damage initiative. This will not always be your damage dealt; in most cases, it isn’t. To get the final damage, we must move into damage modifiers! The final damage dealt to your opponent is calculated by two factors: where you intend to hit, and how successful your attack is. The former will be covered in the next paragraph; as for the success factor, the degree by which you are proficient in attacking your opponent has already been rolled! Your previous success roll is used to calculate your efficiency damage modifie''r. If you have rolled a 20 (go you!), you do ''full damage to your opponent (i.e. the damage initiative is your attack damage). A roll of 15-19 deals 65% of your damage initiative roll, a roll of 10-14 deals 50% of your damage initiative, a roll of 4-9 is a miss, and a roll of 1-3 deals 30% of your damage initiative onto yourself! Now for where your hit connects. If you take aim for the torso, there is no negative penalty to your success modifier and you deal moderate (an unchanged damage initiative) damage. If you aim for either the legs or arms of your opponent, there is a -3 success modifier (i.e. subtract 3 from your success roll and calculate accordingly) and you deal 50% of your post-damage modifier damage. Furthermore, on a successful arm/leg attack, it applies a -1 success modifier onto your enemy until it is healed! The final hit zone on the body is the head (this includes throat). To take aim at the head results in a -7 success modifier, but deals 250% of your final damage! It is certainly a risk versus reward gamble. That’s about it! Once you have applied all of your modifiers in the correct order, you are able to make a hit! (or not). Be sure to round up or down accordingly; no decimals are allowed! For example: I slash the man across from me with my serrated knife in the arm! D20 |roll 14 - 3(from arm damage modifier)| 4D8 |roll 27 * .5(from efficiency damage modifier)| 13.5 * .5(arm attack) Final damage is 7(rounded up from 6.75) and a -3 success modifier is applied to opponent. Category:Carpet Emporium Category:Written Stuff Category:DND